A Shadowed Past
by WolverineMarvel
Summary: Shade is a mutant who is part of the X-Men. She's quiet and doesn't trust many people. No one really knows much about her except for one person. But even they don't know her full past. Now things are starting to reveal themselves. Shade feels helpless and doesn't know what to do. But now she meets someone who might just understand what she's going through but can she trust them?


NOTE: I do not own any characters other than my OC's

* * *

It was a bright, sunny, Friday afternoon. The kind of day I don't like. I always prefer the darkness over sunlight. Mostly because of my shadow mutation. I should start out by saying that my name is Shade. It's not my actual name but I haven't used my real name in years. My mutations allow me to manipulate shadows and form them into anything I want. I also use them as cover when I don't want anyone to find me. So you're probably thinking 'if she's a mutant, is she part of that mutant team?' well the answer is yes. I am part of the X-Men. Long story that I'll go into later. But anyways, I should probably get back to the bright, sunny thing.

It was a bright, sunny, Friday afternoon and like normal, I was hiding in the shadows of the trees, watching people pass by. Even in a school full of mutants, I was the loner though I was ok with that. I'm not big on socialization. I heard someone approaching me from behind but I could easily tell it was Logan. Another feature of my mutations, I could tell who was who based off their shadows.

Turning around, I saw Logan standing a few feet away from me. "What is it this time?" I asked. "You know that I prefer to be alone."

"Yeah I know you do." Logan responded. "But that doesn't mean that I'll leave you alone."

"Yeah I'm starting to figure that out." I said. You see, Logan found me when I was a kid and brought me to the school so in other words, he's basically the father I never had. Which is fine with me being my real father wasn't really a great father. The only downside was that Logan could be over protective. "So what do you want?"

"I thought you'd like to get away from civilization and go on somewhat of a patrol with me. And before you ask, this is not because the professor asked us to." He said.

I looked at him. "Then why is it?" I asked. "Just curious. Of course I am coming but I want to know why."

"I thought you would." Logan said. "I've been smelling both Victor and Drake around recently and we both know how that normally ends up."

I smiled a bit. "Yeah. It ends up with them trying to kill you and them failing every time." I responded, thinking of all the times that both Victor and Drake had tried to kill Logan. "They never do learn."

Logan smirked "No. They don't learn. Now let's go." Without waiting, he turned around and started to walk off. I stepped into the shadows and easily caught up to him. Another little perk about my mutations, I seem to be faster while in the shadows. I don't know why though. We walked for a few minutes, in silence, like always. I never mind the silence and neither did Logan.

I looked around in the shadows, looking for both Victor's and Drake's shadows. Though after a few years you tend to get used to finding shadows of those who want to kill you. Did I mention that they both want me dead as well? Another long story.

Anyways, as I was saying, Logan and I kept walking. It was unusually quiet for this time of day. Never a good sign. If it's this quiet then one of them has to be close. Or possibly both… I thought to myself. That's when I saw it. A shadow moved about a mile away from where Logan and I were. "Logan wait." I said and stopped dead in my tracks. The shadow started to move slowly towards us but I couldn't figure out who it was.

Logan looked over at me. "Did you find them?" He asked.

I shook my head no. "It's not Victor or Drake but… Theres someone about a mile away from us and coming closer. I don't know who it is though. The shadow isn't familiar…"

Logan's claws slid out. I knew that being I couldn't recognize the shadow, whoever this was probably was going to attack. And if they attacked then Logan probably would to. "You sure you don't recognize this shadow?" Logan asked.

I glared at him. "Yes I'm sure. I know everyone at the school and this shadow doesn't match anyone." I snapped. If he has to ask me if I was sure about a shadow, it's like me asking him if hes sure that a scent is right. By now the shadow was about half a mile away. "So what now? I don't think waiting here for them is a good plan."

"Not my style either. You go left and I'll go right." Logan said as he walked off. Guess we were going with this plan. See, that's the thing. I don't get much say in plans once Logan decides. I rolled my eyes then walked towards the left. The shadow and myself got closer and closer. When I was about 20 feet away, the shadow stopped moving as if sensing that I was getting closer. I slowly crept forward, not making a sound. When I got to where this person was, I saw a guy. He was taller than I was and had white hair. He seemed pretty young though.

I formed two blades out of the shadows, not knowing if this guy was going to be hostile or not. The guy was facing away from where I was but started to turn towards where I was hiding. That's when I jumped out of the shadows. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" I asked in a dark tone.

He growled and looked at me. Yes I said growled. At the time I didn't think anything of it. "Why do you care?" He asked. Just after he said that, three metal claws came out of each of his hands. I looked at the claws and immediately the two shadow blades I had made disappeared. I knew those claws. I had seen them too many times to not recognize them. They looked exactly like Logan's.


End file.
